


It Was Love

by Longliveclexa445



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finn and Clarke are together in the beginning, One shot story, but clexa is always endgame, quick writing, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveclexa445/pseuds/Longliveclexa445
Summary: Clarke Griffin thinks she knows what love is. It's the floppy haired boy named Finn. Until it isn't.





	It Was Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a creative slump and slacking with my other works. So I wrote this and found myself wanting to write again. It's only a one shot and I hope you enjoy. There is one small derogatory term, dyke, but I do not use it as an abuse tactic. Just letting my readers know it is safe to read.

It was love. At 15, she knew everything there was to know about it. From the heart palpations, to the dilated pupils, even right down to the way she melted when he said her name. And he? Well, he was Finn Collins. THE Finn Collins, head quarterback of the Arkadia Highschool football team, floppy hair, cool looks, and the sea of people who followed him. He didn't even know half their names. But it was love the moment he turned to her, “Clarke, right?” She nearly melted on the spot and nodded, “Yeah, how…” He smirked that knowing smirk, the kind that read all levels of arrogant and cocky, but Clarke knew better. “How can I not know you? You're a princess, Clarke. How about a date this Friday? I know a good spot.” And because she knew what she wanted, of course she wanted him, she had agreed. He walked off with his friends and she became flocked by hers, “Clarke! I can't believe he asked you out!” Raven Reyes was laughing and grinning from ear to ear. Octavia Blake was fanning herself, “I'm glad you said yes. Because I would have taken your place in a heartbeat.” Clarke could only laugh and continue to be giddy with her friends. They sat through their classes and went through the mundane routine called school.

 

_____

 

Friday night came by too fast. Her friends helping her choose the right outfit. Showing enough cleavage to keep him interested, “Because boys only ever have one thing on their minds.” Octavia snorted, “Yeah, Clarke's tits.” Clarke sucked her teeth, “You two are assholes. I want tonight to be just a date. He's… dreamy. Let's see how Finn Collins woos a girl.” The friends left before he was due to show up. They say goodbye to Abby and Jake and run out the door. Clarke comes downstairs and Jake is smiling, “My baby girl excited for her first date?” And the smile that creeps to her cheeks gives her away, “Dad!” He laughs and Abby smiles, “Has he told you where he's taking you?” The blonde shakes her head, “No. He just said he knew a good spot.” But before anything else can be said, the doorbell rings. Jake is the first to the door and opens it. Finn Collins, THE Finn Collins was here for his baby girl. But he deflated in an instant, “Hi, Mr. Griffin. May I come in?”

 

Jake could read this kid before he even stepped through the door. He was bad news, horrible, a womanizer in the making. He knew he was hot and didn't have trouble showing it to anyone. With a sigh, he lets the floppy haired boy in. Abby stops in her tracks when she sees him. Before he has even said hello, his eyes are directed at Abby's chest. Jake sees it too, “Excuse me.” Finn laughs nervously, he knows he's been caught, “So, where’s Clarke?” And she emerges from the kitchen. Innocent, beautiful Clarke. Jake smiles but it fades when all Finn does is stare at Clarke's chest. He could punch the kid! But he promised he would let Clarke make decisions. He trusted his daughter's judgment and soon enough, she would see through it.

 

Little did he know, later on, they would argue and she would yell, “But it's love, Daddy! I love him!” But tonight, he watches his little girl walk out the door with a boy who was nothing compared to his daughter. He sighs after they leave and Abby touches his chest with her hands, “I know. But she's young, Jake. She'll see it eventually. All we can do is be there for her. Let her know where we stand.” He nods and they go upstairs.

 

____

 

The date was perfect! Finn was a gentleman, “You look hot, Clarke. Hot enough to eat.” And he winked. It was love. Clarke had found it! She smiled at him, “You don't look so bad yourself, Finn. Where are we going?” He smiled, “I got tickets to see the new action film. Ready for guts and gore?” She feels a little let down, hoping for a nice dinner or a romantic comedy at least. But she smiles anyway, you sacrifice little things like that for love. Once at the theater, they buy their popcorn and candy. The teenage girl, Echo, flirts with him and he flirts back. But Clarke doesn't notice. She just loves the feeling if knowing she's with the hottest boy in school and he is paying attention to her! He walks ahead of her while she holds the drinks, popcorn, and manages to hold the candy. “I saw a friend I wanted to talk to, you got this right?” Her naivety has her smiling, “Yeah, I got it. I'll meet you there.” He smiles that charming grin and he walks to his friend Bellamy Bake, Octavia’s older brother, “Hey man! I see you got Clarke to come out with you.” They high five and he smirks, “Yeah, but I've got another date in 10 with Echo.” Bellamy laughs, “You sly dog. What about Clarke?” He shrugs, “I'll keep her for a while. See how far I get. Then met her loose.” They share a laugh and Clarke comes behind him. Finn opens the door and they take a seat inside.

 

The movie is ten minutes in when Finn gets up. He whispers bathroom break and Clarke smiles and nods as he leaves. She sits and gets comfortable as she eats the popcorn. The movie was better than she assumed. Little did she know, Finn had other plans.

 

____

 

He walks back out of the theater and over to Echo. She smirks and pulls him into the employee break room where there is one other person, “Yo, you, out.” The girl looks up from her book, “I've got ten minutes for my break.” Echo lets out a puff of air, “I don't give a shit. Find somewhere else, Lexa.” The girl sighs and walks out. Echo locks the door behind her and is pinned against it while Finn kisses her. It's hot and she's been wanting a good fuck. He doesn't waste time, tells her the truth, “Can't be too long. Got a date in the movie.” He unzips, pulls out and thrusts himself hard into Echo. He walks her over to the table and begins to fuck her as hard and fast as he can. It takes him five minutes and is cheered on by Echo’s moans. The door opens just as he climaxes into the girl. Lexa closes it immediately.

 

_____

 

He pulls out and Echo sucks him off. “You're good baby. Now, I gotta get back. I'll call you later.” He kisses her and walks away. Lexa passes by him and his cocky grin as he flirts with her, “Finn Collins, call for a good time.” She is disgusted and walks back to the concession stand. Finn walks into the movie and sees Clarke. He smiles that charming smile and whispers as he sits, “Sorry, long line.” She smiles again at him and they watch the movie. He wraps an arm around her and she feels her heart beating faster. This was love.

 

As the movie ends and they walk out, she doesn't notice Echo share a seductive wink at Finn. And Finn doesn't notice the girl with the glasses watching with a broken heart as they walk out. That girl had no idea what he just did. She shakes her head, “It's none of your business, Lexa.” But it was her business. Because that was Clarke Griffin. The most beautiful woman Lexa had ever seen.

 

_____

 

Two months go by and Clarke has become Finn Collins’ girlfriend. She became apart of the THAT crowd. She never forgot her friends. But she loved the popularity of it all. Tonight they were going out to Makeout point to celebrate their two months together. Clarke was nervous. They had shared lots of hot kisses. Once, she even felt his erection against her. She wasn't ready and he didn't push. But she knew he was eager. And tonight, well tonight she planned to let him go all the way. She had day dreamed what it would be like. When two people who were in love became one. She was innocent and scared, Finn had done this before. But he had whispered softly in her ear, “You would be a good fuck. Special, Clarke.” In the moment he said it, she felt special. But now? She wasn't so sure. Maybe her father was right? She shook her head. Tonight was the night. She was ready.

 

_____

 

Makeout point was full of people but Finn had a regular spot no one dared to park in. He turned off the old truck and walked to back of the shelled cab. There was a mattress and blankets. A few beers and a radio. He set the mood. Played a song on low and opened the beers, “For you, princess.” Clarke smiles and accepted it, “Thank you.” They each drank from their cans. Once finished, he crawled over to Clarke and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. How hot she was, how much he wanted a taste. And Clarke was slightly turned on. Oh who was she kidding? She wasn't turned on at all. But she was new at this. Sometimes it just took a while. Before long, they begin to makeout. His tongue hot in her mouth. The kisses weren't soft. They were hard and demanding. And Clarke wanted to give it all to him. He removed her shirt and bra and then her pants and underwear. She felt exposed until she took his shirt off and then his pants. He was hard already and she pulled the boxers down. His penis made her wonder. Were they always that...small? She shook her head and he guided her hand onto it. He groaned when she moved her hand up and then down the small shaft. This wasn't what she wanted. She could hear her voice in the back of her head. But she shut it up. Finn was what she wanted. And so she had him. He entered her and got to work.

 

______

 

The next day, she woke up to a group chat from her friends.

 

 **Raven:** _So tell us how it went?!!??_

 

 **Octavia:** _Yeah. How big is he?!?_

 

And Clarke couldn't lie. Not to them.

 

 **Clarke:** _I think...he might have been nervous. He… well I didn't exactly...come… and he's kinda small._

 

At school they could do nothing but laugh at Clarke. She laughed too but felt a little...lied to. But this was love. They would do better next time.

 

_____

 

A year passes, Clarke was now a Sophomore, Finn a Senior. They dated and had good times. But their sex life? Well it wasn't the greatest. More times than not, Clarke got herself off. She felt a little guilty but she needed the release. They never talked about the problem. As the first day of classes were ending, she walks down the hall absentmindedly. And there she crashes into someone. She falls down and books go flying all over the place. “Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help.” She kneels down and helps the stranger pick up her books. And their eyes meet. It's a split second but Clarke feels something. A spark, yeah a spark that has her in confusion. The greenest eyes stare back at her, “T..thanks.” Almost like she feels it too. As they pick up the last book, their fingers touch and it feels like an electric shock. Both girls just look at each other.

 

“Hey, watch where you're going, loser. Don't be running into my girl like that!” Clarke gets up and glares at Finn, “Hey! It was my fault. Don't call her that.” And Finn is embarrassed at the ohhs around him. No one makes Finn Collins look like an idiot. The girl looks at Clarke, “It's okay. It won't happen again.” She runs off. Clarke glares at Finn again and walks away. He doesn't try to stop her. He'll call later.

 

______

 

Lexa has done her best to avoid Clarke. What happened the first day of class cannot happen again. She thinks she's doing a well enough job until she doesn't. She sits in her advanced Claculus class when she hears the teacher, “Ah, Clarke! So good to see you. I'm glad you fixed your schedule! We could use another smart brain in here.” Clarke laughs and Lexa feels her stomach grow thousands of butterflies. Clarke answers back, “If I'm not the only brain, Mr. Kane, then who is the other?” Kane smiles, “You'll be partnered with Lexa Woods.” And Clarke stares in wonder at the girl working so hard to keep herself hidden.

 

She smiles and takes a seat, “Lexa? I never apologized about Finn last week. I tried to find you but couldn't.” Lexa glances sideways at her, “What? Oh yeah, yeah that's fine.” And Clarke is back in confusion again. What had she done wrong? Oh well, this was a new chance to make a new friend. And whatever Clarke sets out to do, she does it.

 

_____

 

Months pass by and Clarke manages to make Lexa laugh and actually talk to her. They share stories about their past that no one else really knows. And Clarke begins to wonder and question her statement. Is this really love? She shakes her head. No, Lexa is just a friend. But her head keeps going on and on. And Lexa? She hated this. The more she talked to Clarke, the harder she began to fall and she was with that...that fuckboy! She smiles and prides herself on that word. Clarke notices the smile, “Thinking about me I hope?” And Lexa laughs this time, “Aren't I always?” They danced this thin line all the time. Constant flirting but catching themselves before they went too far.

 

Lexa confided in her sister, Anya. Anya had nothing definitive to say but, “You two have heart eyes so badly it's hard to watch. She needs to leave the asshole and get you instead.” As class is dismissed, Clarke does something she never thought she would do, “Wanna come over tonight and study for the test?” Lexa doesnt hesitate when she nods yes.

 

_____

 

Jake Griffin opens the door for a second time. Finn never came by the house anymore so that was good. But when he opens it, there stands a tall, lanky girl with a braid in her hair. She seems nervous but smiles respectfully at the man, “Mr. Griffin? I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods, Clarke's friend. She invited me over tonight to study. May...I come in?” He smiles brightly, so this was the girl Clarke couldn't stop talking about. “Please, come in, Lexa. And it's just Jake by the way.” Lexa smiles and thanks him as she walks in. Abby comes down the hall and Lexa smiles and introduces herself the same way. Abby likes her already. As Clarke comes downstairs, she smiles wide, all teeth showing, “Lexa! Hi.” Jake and Abby watch the girl with green eyes stare at their daughter lovingly. Almost how Jake stares at Abby still. They share a hug and they notice Clarke's body language. Now this? This was love!

 

“Come on, I've got a movie and popcorn set up for us while we study!” She pulls the girl up the stairs. Abby and Jake gravitate towards each other, “How long until they realize they are madly in love?” Abby laughs, “Too long. But soon enough.”

 

They don't study that night. No instead they watch documentaries, the ones that Finn never watches because they are too boring. But Lexa is entranced by them. She loves to learn the information given. And Clarke? Clarke watches Lexa with wonder and amazement. The way she absentmindedly plays with her braid, eyes glued to the screen, wonder dancing behind her beautiful eyes. Before it gets too late, there is a text from Anya. She has to wait outside. Clarke turns off the movie and walks Lexa out to the front yard. As they stand under the stars, Lexa points out Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. Clarke smiles and shows Lexa Orion and her favorite, Cassiopeia. Lexa stares at the girl in amazement. No one knew the constellations anymore, how did she?” Clarke laughs, “My dad is an engineer who loves space, Lexa. He took me star gazing when I was little. But it's hard now. There's too much light polluting the area to see all of them. And they don't realize how close they get to each other. Lexa leans in and Clarke is about to feel those lips she's seen only in her dreams.

 

A car blares the horn and they pull away so quickly it's like lightening struck them. Blushing like idiots, Clarke smiles and walks Lexa to the car, “Thanks, Anya for that.” Anya is laughing so hard she tries to catch her breath, “Just doing my job, Clarke.” She winks and Lexa glares at her sister. Clarke turns to Lexa, “Text me when you get home?” “I will, Clarke. Goodnight and thank you for having me over. Tell your parents I say thank you as well.” And Clarke feels her heart beat rapidly. Lexa was kind to her parents. But Finn...wasn't. They say goodbye one more time and Clarke takes a chance. She kisses Lexa’s cheek and Lexa blushes as Clarke rushes inside. She had a lot to think about.

 

_____

 

After thinking for more than a week, Clarke made a decision. One that was going to change her life. But she had to let Finn go first. She couldn't do that to him. During lunch, she searches for him. Figuring he would be in the weight room, she heads over. She hears a sound, and not a good one. A moan. Her hands go clammy. Almost like she already knows what she's about to see. And see she does. The groan reaches her ears first before the sight of him does. There he is, in all his glory, banging Echo. He is still grunting when she yells, “How could you?!” He pulls out and turns to face Clarke, trying to cover up. “Clarke, I can explain!” She walks away, “Don't bother. We're through.” She runs as quick as she can and passes everyone in the halls. Lexa sees the tears falling and tries to run after her, “Clarke? Clarke what happened?!” Clarke doesn't answer and runs to her car and goes home.

 

Lexa looks around to see Finn running after her but she stops him, “Move.” Lexa stands her ground. Finn gets fed up, “I said move you little dyke bitch.” And Lexa has had it. She kicks him so hard that he screams loudly and falls to the floor. She yells loud enough for everyone to hear, “That's what you get for messing with her heart you miserable fuckboy!” Raven and Octavia stare and watch the whole thing happen. And they see Echo starting to walk away from all of it. They stop her, “How long has he been fucking you?” She glares, “I'm not some toy.” Raven pushes the girl, “No. You're just some slut fucking my best friend’s boyfriend. How fucking long!” With a laugh, she answered, “Since that first date last year.”

 

_____

 

Clarke spends a week at home, crying and saying how wrong she could have been. Raven and Octavia told her what Echo said and cried even more. How could this happen? It was love. A fairy tale! Jake comes in and holds his daughter. She apologizes for the arguments, she should have seen it. But he shakes his head, “Mend your heart baby girl. I'm not angry. I'll kill him though.” And Clarke laughs between the crying. After her week ends, she gets up and decides to go to school. She had to face it some day. So she puts on her favorite t-shirt, one Lexa let her keep, and jeans. She looks at herself in the mirror and for the first time she really smiles. She's hurt by Finn and what he did. But she had to admit she was never truly happy with him. The cheating made her realize that.

 

She eats breakfast with her parents and waits outside for Raven and Octavia to pick her up. They smile at her too. Trying to keep the situation light and easy for their hurting friend. They get to school and Clarke is happy to not have a swarm of people around her. Finn passes by without even a glance but Echo does. They are holding hands and Clarke can't help herself, “Echo.” They stop walking and turn to face her, “Yeah?” There is an air of arrogance around them. One that Clarke never realized until now. She looks at them both and then slaps Echo as hard as she can. “I would punch you, but that wouldn't be satisfying. You two deserve each other. Have fun taking care of his…” she holds her pinky out, “Small problem.” Octavia and Raven are laughing so hard they can barely breathe. The two turn and walk away.

 

______

 

Once in Calculus, Clarke turns in all the homework due and sits next to Lexa. Lexa smiles softly at her but there's a hint of concern in her eyes. Clarke smiles, “I'm okay, Lex. But thank you.” “For what, Clarke?” And Clarke smirks, “For kicking him in his nonexistent penis.” The two girls laugh loudly and in turn, they get to work on their warmup question.

 

_____

 

At the start of winter break, Lexa finally manages to gather her courage to ask Clarke on a real date. Clarke's only reply was, “It's about time. How long must a girl be courted?” The blush that Lexa has is so deep that Clarke can't keep from laughing. Lexa tells her to dress warm and that it was a surprise. Clarke never liked surprises after Finn. But she was working on it. So she swallows her fear and nods her head. “Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Remember, dress warm.” And she kisses Clarke's cheek this time. And Clarke touches her cheek, warm where Lexa's lips had just been.

 

Once class ends, she goes home and enlists her friends to help her once again choose a suitable first date outfit. Octavia and Raven smile and help Clarke find the perfect thing. They say goodnight to Abby and Jake and leave. Jake and Abby wait at the stairs and watch as their daughter comes down. She's in a long sleeve button up blouse, almost like a flannel, and some comfortable jeans. Jake smiles, “There's my beautiful girl.” Clarke blushes this time and smiles as she hears the door bell. Abby lets Lexa inside and Lexa says hello to Jake. But as soon as green meets blue, there is no one else in the room but them. They gravitate towards each other, “You look beautiful, Clarke.” “As do you, Lexa.” She holds her arm out for Clarke to take, “I packed us a small picnic for tonight. I hope you enjoy.” Clarke laughs, “With you, I'll enjoy anything.” And they set off out of the house.

 

“How long until she proposes to Clarke?” Jake laughs, “I'll take that bet. Clarke does it first.” They shake hands on the bet and go into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

 

______

 

“Lexa this...this is amazing!” Lexa blushes, “I tried. You said you wanted to see the stars and this was the only place dark enough.” Clarke looks above her at all the stars and then down at the ground. There is a blanket set out with a telescope set up, “You'll be able to see Mars tonight.” Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and pulls her close, “Why do you think I set it up there?” “Lexa Woods, are you trying to seduce me?” Lexa laughs, “Why? Is it working?” And before they even look at the stars or eat dinner, Clarke is facing Lexa. And she leans in and kisses her. Soft lips finally being felt by her own. And God she can't get enough. Lexa's kisses were addictive. They were soft and sweet, never demanding for more than what Clarke could give. And right now? Clarke could give just about anything if Lexa desired it. After the kiss Lexa breathes in, “I'd like a life time of those please.” And Clarke is laughing all over again. They spend the night staring at the stars.

 

______

 

Christmas day, Lexa finds herself at Clarke's house, no parents to be around. “Clarke?” Clarke smiles as she walks out of the kitchen in a Santa hat and Lexa swears Clarke has never looked more beautiful, “To our first Christmas together!” Lexa smiles and takes the drink, eggnog, from Clarke and takes a sip. Lexa has a present for Clarke and Clarke has one for Lexa. Clarke goes first, “I hope you like it.” Lexa rips open the paper and gasps, “Clarke this...this is beautiful.” It's a pencil portrait of her smiling at Clarke, “I drew this because in that moment, I could see just how mymuch you cared for me in your eyes.” And Lexa is tearing up, “Mine is so dumb compared to this.” Clarke shakes her head as she takes the gift and opens it. “Lexa?” Lexa smiles, “Clarke?” “This...this is beautiful!!” It's a necklace, a blue star necklace, “It's your star, Clarke.” She then hands over a piece of paper and leads Clarke to the backyard where a telescope is always set up. She points it to the coordinates and tells Clarke to look. And she does.

 

It's a bright star, beaming with light and Clarke finds it beautiful, “Lexa?” “Unroll the paper, Clarke.” And Clarke does. She gasps, “You totally didn't Nicholas Sparks me?!!??” Lexa laughs at that, “That's hilarious! I didn't even realize it until you said it. Besides the irony, no, this isn't A Walk to Remeber. You love the stars and I wanted to give you one.” Clarke runs to Lexa and kisses her. She kisses her with so much passion and love that Lexa feels it to her core, “When...do your parents get home?” And Clarke pulls away and leads Lexa to her room. She closes the door and locks it, “Not until tomorrow morning. They're at a party out of town for my dad's work.” Lexa's pupils dilate and Clarke feels her heart beat faster. This was it. Their first time. But Clarke wasn't scared this time. No, she just wanted to feel Lexa. And so she does. They spend the entire night exploring their bodies. Light touches that leave goosebumps, kisses that burn trails, love bites that hold every single emotion. Clarke loves the feel of Lexa's fingers. She gasps and moans and whimpers curses and Lexa's  name over and over until she reaches her high. And the words burst out before she can stop them, “I love you.” But Lexa doesnt hesitate. Instead she takes her time, drinks Clarke in and kisses her softly, “I love you too.”

 

______

 

5 years down the road, Abby is paying Jake $50. Clarke did propose first. And on a night much like their first date, looking at stars and planets. Today is their wedding day. Butterflies swirl in both of their stomachs. Lexa was in a tuxedo, she looked good. Followed by her best man, Anya, and her groomsmen, Lincoln. Clarke's friends stand next to them. Both are maids of honor. It wasn't traditional but Clarke couldn't choose just one. They had hit it off with Anya and Lincoln. Anya and Raven started dating shortly after high school ended. Lincoln and Octavia met by chance at a college party and haven't been away from each other since. With a smile, she turns to face the end of the hall when she hears the wedding march begin. And there she is in all her beauty. Lexa starts to tear up at how beautiful Clarke looks.

 

_____

 

Clarke is afraid she is going to fall and choke but Jake holds her steady, “I've got you baby girl. Now come on. Let's get to your future wife.” Clarke laughs and they walk. The fear Clarke felt is gone when hazel eyes find her. All she sees is her future, her past, her present. And she thinks, yeah. This is it. It was love.


End file.
